


【猿豹】美国往事

by Noone_wuming



Series: 其他cp [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: 时代的眼泪cp，黑豹上映时候的快落历历在目，谁想得到复联三……





	【猿豹】美国往事

90年代，美国芝加哥。  
T'Challa照例在校门口的大树下坐着。正是午后三四点最炎热的时候，阳光透过枝叶晒在身上，别的人早已汗流浃背，T'Challa却觉得29度的气温正好。只是近来他总是心绪不宁，没坐一会就出了一身汗，索性去喷泉那边，将脑袋伸进飞溅的水花之中。这里总是让他想起家乡那些大大小小的瀑布，他心浮气躁时就爱来这坐着。  
这是一个奇异的国度，各种肤色的人在这里都有自己的一席之地；但这里又十分贫瘠，巨大的财富差距让阶级对立。他看着这群来来往往的同龄的美国青少年，他们长大后也会融入这样的社会，成为国家机器的一个小螺丝。  
而这样的社会是T'Challa的国家所不能接受的。在他出生的地方，人们信奉奇迹，所有不可思议的财富属于所有人，无论男女老幼，商人或农民。  
他有时候很想问问这些人，你相信奇迹吗？  
带着对奇迹的信仰活着，苦难也会变成甘泉。他相信这一点。  
水雾沾湿他卷翘的长睫毛，眼前的一切都变得朦朦胧胧。T'Challa突然看到眼前出现熟悉的身影，他用手抹了抹脸上的水珠，唇角带着青少年特有的朝气弧度：  
“M'Baku！”  
正左顾右盼的高壮男孩回过头，对上T'Challa洁白的牙齿，眼角蔓延出笑意，大步走过去一把搂住他的肩膀。  
“我在树下没看到你。”  
“下次可以早点结束球赛吗？我们还得去买晚餐要吃的东西。”T'Challa捏着鼻子躲开他带着咸味的身体，用只有两人听得见的声音小声咕哝着：“在外面别总是动手动脚的。”  
“得了吧，所有人都知道我们是肯尼亚富豪一家的兄弟。”M'Baku不以为意地用手肘撞撞他的手臂，大笑着重新揽住他，T'Challa几乎是被拖着往家的方向走。  
“我的天，你得洗个澡再进卧室！”  
“你去看我的球赛我就洗澡。”  
“我说过，我对那个不感兴趣……”  
“我猜你是怕忍不住上去给我一个吻。”  
“你以为我是那些花枝招展的拉拉队员？”  
“你吃醋了？”  
“……绝对没有。”  
“你就是吃醋了。”M'Baku乘其不备，在他脸侧大力啵唧一口。T'Challa吓得跳了起来，环视一圈发现没人看到这一幕，心里的石头才落地。  
“你他妈随时随地都能发情是吗！”  
“冤枉，只是看到你控制不住而已。”M'Baku一脸无辜。

他和M'Baku是怎么到这一步的呢？T'Challa有些记不清了。他们从小一起玩耍，12岁一起来到陌生的国度读书，好像那时起M'Baku就很爱欺负他，为此他们打过无数次架。到了高中，这家伙却突然把他护在身后，说这是我兄弟，你们谁也不能动他，再然后……  
青少年的性总是伴随着好奇与探索。不知道是谁先吻了谁，T'Challa形容那一夜是兵荒马乱，他们谁也没做过这个，为了争取主动权还在床上打了一架，最后力气更大的M'Baku占了上风。T'Challa觉得那是人生中最重要的一次失败，因为此后他就再也没有扳回一局的机会。而最奇妙的是，他们总是有各种各样的理由吵架，却能在一场发泄的性爱之后，比那些总是在教学楼走廊里接吻的小情侣还甜蜜。T'Challa对此百思不得其解。  
现在，一场新的风暴正在这座空旷的二层别墅里酝酿。  
“你要留下来？”M'Baku用不可思议的目光看着他，忘了吃送到嘴边的食物。  
“我犹豫了好几天怎么跟你说。听着，我知道你一毕业就得离开去继承王位，但是我父亲还在壮年，他希望我在美国读完大学。”T'Challa捏住他的手腕，以防他失手打翻什么汤碗。M'Baku手指微微颤抖着，用不可思议的目光看着他。  
“你知道我今年就毕业，你知道这个。”  
“M'Baku……”  
“我是做好了分别的准备，”M'Baku反手握紧他的手，“可是我他妈的以为只是一年，而不是该死的五年！”  
“对不起，我只是不想让父亲失望。”  
“那么你呢？你自己怎么想？”M'Baku的目光紧随着他。  
“我……”T'Challa的目光飘向窗外。密密麻麻的高楼间挂满了电线，远处，密西西比河泛着不健康的褐色水波。这个看上去无比强盛的城市，在原始的工业化过程中被改造得面目全非，人们呼吸的是工业废料，脚下踏的是被重金属污染过的土地。  
“我不能离开，M'Baku。”T'Challa收回视线，眼底的哀伤无处掩藏。“我想，哪怕是只有四年也好，要继续帮助这里的人。”  
M'Baku长叹一声，他的T'Challa太感性，太善良，他会成为人民的好国王，或许还会成为世界知名的慈善家，可自己却不是能陪他到最后的人。  
“这里有太多诱惑，我怕五年之后，你已经不记得我是谁。”M'Baku吻了吻他的手背。  
“我会永远记得那个总是让我屁股很痛，心里却很愉快的大个子。”T'Challa笑着抱紧他。这就是告别了吧，他想。年少的爱情终究是镜花水月，多年之后，谁又会记得谁，唯有此刻相拥的身躯温暖踏实。  
M'Baku吻了他。这是意料之中，T'Challa也正打算这么做。他软软地张开双唇，任由对方的舌头伸进自己口腔，舔过敏感的上颚，与他的纠缠着。他原以为告别时的性爱会格外激烈，但M'Baku却只是慢慢来，一点一点地侵蚀他的神经，消磨他的意志。餐桌上的饭菜被完全无视，M'Baku一掌扫开占地方的面包篮，将T'Challa抱起放在桌子上，口水在唇舌间传递，未来得及吞咽的便顺着下巴落下，浸湿他们的衣襟。T'Challa被吻得晕晕乎乎，对方身上的热度透过相贴的地方传到他身上，已经食髓知味的年轻身体立即勃起了。  
M'Baku当然对这具身体了如指掌，他是T'Challa的启蒙者，与他一起探索人类的生理奥秘，对方的任何变化都逃不过他的眼球。一想到这样一具开发完全的身体或许会造福别人，他就压抑不住内心的怒气。  
M'Baku恶狠狠地咬上他的唇瓣，那两片柔软的厚唇比画报里的好莱坞女星还要性感，他重重吮吸，几乎能从上面榨出汁来。T'Challa有些吃痛，但唇瓣被大力吻着却又激起一阵令人颤栗的电流，透过神经传导到下半身，他裹在牛仔裤里的青涩性器硬得发痛，渴望得到解救。M'Baku自己的也是，于是他用自己的胯部顶着对方，隔着几层布料与他的磨蹭在一起，一瞬间的舒爽令两人都有些沉溺。  
“唔——”T'Challa睫毛颤抖着，他快要无法呼吸了，欲火与心火一起烧灼着他。他做了有史以来最大胆的举动，将手放在对方的皮带上，费力地解着那些搭扣。  
M'Baku则是没有见过这么主动的T'Challa，一时止住了唇上的动作，不明白他要做什么。T'Challa总算解开了他的裤子，两手一拉就将贲发的粗黑性器暴露在外，这个大家伙在见到他时狠狠地跳了一下。  
“T'Challa？”M'Baku看着缓缓蹲下去的小情人，不敢相信自己的猜测。  
“我帮你舔湿，一会好进去。”T'Challa冲他温和一笑，缓缓用刚刚与他接吻的口腔接纳住硕大的蘑菇头。  
“Damn！”M'Baku头皮发麻，他从来没要求对方做过这个，一个是心疼，而且他可不觉得让王子殿下替自己口交是个好主意。从未想过的奢望变成了现实，他的T'Challa像一只乖巧的小豹子那样跪坐在地上，嘴里含着他的老二，卖力地吞吐着。他觉得自己已经要射了，当然他得忍住。  
“记住，是你主动的，嘶——可别报警说什么猥亵未成年。”  
“当然，我的M'Baku殿下。”T'Challa露出一个狡黠的微笑，拇指轻轻扣在卵蛋上，舌尖舔过细细的冠状沟，来到马眼处，他对准那里用力一旋，手底下同时微微发力，M'Baku只觉得两腿一软，巨大的快感冲击着脑门，他没坚持几秒就射在对方脸上。乳白的液体溅在巧克力色的皮肤上分外显眼，T'Challa舔了舔落在唇边的白浊，用手指一抹，扯出一道白丝。  
“这么多啊。”  
“我他妈今天非要干死你不可。”M'Baku只觉得所有血都往头上冲，脑子里只剩下一个词：干他！让这个小妖精明天下不了床！  
M'Baku将T'Challa腾空抱起，大步走向他们的卧室。这本来是提恰卡国王买给他们的房子，有不止一间卧室，他们确定关系以后就自然而然地住到了同一间。M'Baku一脚踹开房门，将对方扔在床上，柔软的席梦思床垫不会摔痛他，但会让T'Challa兴奋起来。不得不承认，气场全开的M'Baku性感得要命。  
校篮球队前锋的M'Baku脱掉T恤，露出的胸肌厚实油亮，腹肌像某种规律排列的巧克力，刚刚发泄过一次的性器依然半勃着，铃口带着一点白浊，看起来简直就是成人杂志的封面男模。T'Challa吞了吞口水，也脱掉自己的上衣，他的肌肉不如对方那么夸张，但精瘦有力，窄窄的腰肢不足一握，M'Baku就顺势搂住他的腰将对方钳制在身下，另一只手臂伸到身下，将他的牛仔裤往下拉扯。看着近在咫尺的前胸，他毫不犹豫地咬了上去。  
“嗯……你，你舔那里做什么……”同为男人的T'Challa从来没关照过自己的乳头，此刻被牙齿轻轻啃噬着，竟催生出一丝隐秘的快感来。  
“我在吃桑葚。”M'Baku不怀好意地笑笑，变本加厉地挑逗着那里，这边胸口很快变得酥酥麻麻地，对比另一边乳头就有些被冷落。T'Challa不好意思要求他照顾一下另一边的乳头，只能挺挺胸膛将自己送到他嘴边。  
“吸你这里也会有感觉吗？”M'Baku明知故问，另一只手已经探进他的股间，肉缝之中一个紧闭的穴口在指腹的按摩下逐渐变软。T'Challa只觉得全身的快乐开关都被掌握着，对方的问话让他羞耻又激动，不禁为自己敏感的身体而难堪。  
“嗯……换一边……”这个回答已经足够说明问题。M'Baku依言含住他另一边的乳首，真的像吃桑果那样在唇齿间轻轻碾磨，吮吸。T'Challa哼哼唧唧地将自己送得更近，不由自主地分开大腿方便他扩张。  
M'Baku忍住笑意，手指缓缓没入那个紧致的穴口。无论做过几次，这里都紧得像是第一次，让他总是担心对方会受伤，但T'Challa却喜欢粗暴一点的性爱。M'Baku觉得或许是他体内的黑豹力量在这方面有些独到的作用。他没有怜惜，将两根手指并在一起插入已经有些湿润的甬道，即使这样也无法跟真正的性器尺寸相比。T'Challa在手指进入的时候努力放松穴口，但一开始的异物感还是让他有些不适，直到对方准确而迅速地找到他的前列腺。  
“啊……就是那里……”T'Challa腿根一颤，前端的性器一下子硬地抵在两人小腹上，强烈的尿意袭来，但他知道自己即将流出的是透明的前列腺液。M'Baku看着对方露出粉色的舌头，心痒难耐，却只能眼巴巴地等着扩张结束，便有些心急地快速抽动了起来。沾着唾液和肠液的手指在粉红的肉穴里进进出出，指尖次次戳中一个不易察觉的小突起，T'Challa扭动着腰肢，前端滴下透明的粘液，他们两人的性器都硬邦邦地戳在彼此的下腹，随着粘液和动作而摩擦着。M'Baku实在忍不了，又加入一根手指，快速地扩张着，因为前列腺的快感，原本紧绷的穴口渐渐放松下来，出入不算特别困难。  
“别，啊……别这样，太快了……”T'Challa眼角溢出生理性泪水，对方的扩张更像是指奸，他被几根手指玩弄地欲仙欲死，大脑一片空白。M'Baku在对方高潮前一秒抽出了手指，T'Challa感到后穴骤然一空，委屈地看着对方，不明白为什么停下来，但紧接着对方粗壮的硬物就顶了进去，填满了原本空虚的地方。  
“哈啊……好大……”T'Challa眼眶红润着，感到狰狞的肉棒突破层层壁垒一直嵌入体内最深处，火热的触感也传导到内壁的每一处，他像上了火刑架，被火棍钉在床上动弹不得。  
M'Baku则觉得自己置身天堂，T'Challa的小穴吸地他紧紧的，高热的内壁裹着自己的性器，他忍不住就开始抽插。体液做了最好的润滑，他深深地插入会发出咕啾的水声，拔出时那些穴肉像是挽留他似的吸住他不放，他可以清晰地看到自己深色的巨物是怎样在粉红的穴肉之间进出的。  
“你太棒了，T'Challa。”M'Baku亲吻着自己的爱人，T'Challa未出口的呻吟都被堵在嗓子里，只能发出呜呜咽咽的声音，但双腿却紧紧缠着他的腰侧，手臂也紧紧抓着他，像是不肯放他拔出似的。M'Baku抽出在他腰下的手臂，抬高他的双腿，双手扶着他挺翘的臀部以方便发力。  
富有弹性的柔软臀肉让他一放上去就欲罢不能，手指用力在上面抓着，下身挺动的幅度加大。原本“咕啾”的水声渐渐变成重重的肉体拍打声，伴随着粗重的呼吸回荡在卧室的每一处。  
“哈啊……用力，对，就这样……啊……”泪水顺着脸侧滑落，T'Challa觉得性器要爆炸了，他一直处在濒临高潮的极致快感中，但就是释放不出来，他试着自己去碰自己的阴茎，身上的人却打开他的手，不让他这么做。  
“想被我操射吗，小猫？”少年刚刚变声不久的低沉嗓音沙哑而性感，T'Challa失去了自我判断能力，胡乱地点着头。  
“想……快点……呜……”  
“操，你不知道自己这时候有多迷人。”M'Baku低头重重一吻，接着加快速度干了起来。他是运动健将，无论是性器尺寸还是抽插的频率都远超常人，T'Challa带着哭腔放纵呻吟。太大了，又太深，太快，灵魂快要被剥离，肉欲占据了全部神经，他哆嗦着夹紧双腿，前端流出白色的浊液，将他深色的身躯染得淫靡不堪。  
“T'Challa，我的T'Challa……这就给你！”M'Baku低吼着再次加快速度，阴茎一跳一跳，T'Challa知道对方快到了，抬起上半身与他亲吻，两人都像是不要呼吸一般紧紧贴合在一起，从对方口腔汲取空气。M'Baku重重一顶，浓精在肠肉之间爆开，他们气喘吁吁地又吻了一会儿。  
“天哪，天哪，我真爱你。”M'Baku抵着对方额头说。

***  
21世纪，瓦坎达。  
飞船降落在现代化的宫殿前。T'Challa回到阔别已久的家乡，身上还穿着毕业礼服，他连毕业舞会都没有参加就被叫回来了。老国王打算提前退位，他从明天开始就要试着学习如何当好一个国王，这种转变让他有些不适应，毕竟前一小时他还在考虑如何推辞邀请他跳舞的姑娘。  
“母亲，苏睿。”T'Challa一一拥抱了自己的家人。  
“你是谁？”小小的苏睿公主抱着母亲的大腿，警惕地打量这个陌生的大哥哥。T'Challa这才想到，自己上一次回来时妹妹还只是个小婴儿。  
“我是你的哥哥。”  
“哥哥？妈妈，我怎么还有一个哥哥呀？”小公主不满地撅起嘴，用圆溜溜的大眼睛提出抗议。  
“还有一个？”T'Challa奇怪地看着母亲，他怎么不知道自己还有个兄弟？  
“快进去吧，你父王在等你。”皇后温柔地拍了拍他的脸颊。T'Challa按下心中的疑惑，向母亲道别，跟随护卫队的女兵走进大殿。  
还未到王座前，远远地他就听见一阵愉悦的谈笑声，一个虎背熊腰的壮汉坐在王座下方，与国王正交谈甚欢。T'Challa总觉得那声音有些耳熟，但又不完全一样，心里有个人选，又很快被他自己否定了。  
怎么可能呢，贾巴里一向对瓦坎达怀有敌意，他不可能走进瓦坎达的皇宫。  
“T'Challa，”国王远远就认出了他，张开手臂从王座上下来，给了儿子一个结结实实的拥抱。  
“父王。”T'Challa激动地抱着父亲，他眼睛无意间扫过那个人，身体就完全僵住了。  
“儿子，这是贾巴里的国王，你应该记得你们曾经是同学。”国王揽着儿子的肩膀介绍道，“明天开始他会教你一点治理国家的小技巧。”  
T'Challa呆立着，他什么都听不到了，只有自己的心跳一声大过一声，快要跳出胸腔。  
“好久不见，T'Challa王子。”身材高大的男人露出一个势在必得的笑容。

你相信奇迹吗？


End file.
